Revert to
by Meany
Summary: Set during HBP. Slash. Creature fic. In order to gain advantage over Voldemort Harry is ready to do a lot of things. Even sacrifice his human nature. Will he succeed?
1. Exploding Potions

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Exploding potions

The dungeon was silent this night. As it was the day before and the day before that. The students slept soundly in their beds resting before another day of lessons in wand-waving, potion-making, planting and other magical disciplines. However for every rule, there is an exception…

A rather loud sneeze broke the peaceful silence somewhere deep in the snake territory. Nobody heard it, as this particularly part of the castle wasn't inhabited for a long time and even the Slytherins did not venture here, thinking that their time shouldn't be wasted on the gloomy and covered with cobwebs corridors and mysterious abandoned rooms. It was long known that nothing but spiders and cold was to be discovered here.

Who was the trespasser then? The smoke dribbled slowly from the underneath of the door of one of the rooms. Was it perhaps some evil genius who tried to cover the tracks of his recent vicious plot by brewing the instrument of crime in this deserted by human beings area?..

* * *

Harry rubbed the nose with the edge of his robe's sleeve. The dust in this room was killing him. The next time he called Dobby, he would ask him to clean the surroundings. The teen himself had never been good with household charms.

He squinted through the eye-glasses at the swirling violet mass in the silver cauldron. Perfect. Now, he had to wait another eight hours before the brew would be ready for the final stage of the process.

This potion was one of the most complex ones, Harry has ever brewed. He believed it would be considered difficult not only on his amateur level, but on, for example, Snape's level as well.

It was already his twelfth attempt at brewing it. But he would not give up. He _had _to complete it. For the greater good and for himself. And he couldn't share his intentions with anyone.

Even Snape wouldn't appreciate the irony of the Golden Boy brewing the x-class dark potion in the bowels of the castle. It was a dangerous potion with the 20% lethal rate for its users and the multitude of the unwanted side-effects. But this was as much as Harry's brain could come up in such a short amount of time to avert the catastrophe.

As soon as he learned about the nefarious plot, about the fact that Dumbledore had already resigned to his death, that Snape was an unfortunate scapegoat in this plan, that the ferret he was spying on almost daily (which was disturbingly stalkish) was practically blackmailed to kill the Headmaster… As soon as he discovered all this in another bout of his much too-Slytherin roaming the castle and eavesdropping on the other night dwellers, it hit me that he had to grow up, that it was up to him to finish this war. He should have understood that when he learnt the prophecy. That everything in life wasn't so simple. Yet… Yet there always had been Dumbledore to handle the big things and lend the support.

Harry needed the trump card. Something to have up his sleeve when the time came to the showdown and also for the Horcrux quest. The so called 'power the Dark Lord knows not'. Love was all well and good, but Harry didn't believe that even this wonderful emotion would suddenly enable him to defeat Voldemort against all the odds. Even so, he was a survivor. He wouldn't let the egomaniac bring him down. Whatever it takes…

So every night he sneaked out to the restricted section and studied the books on Dark magic, restricted magic and simply rare magic to find that clue. The young wizard even roped the slavishly loyal Dobby in his endeavors – the only being he could trust with his plans.

Finally, he came across the recipe for this potion in one of the books about the pureblood ancient customs. It had been used on the squibs of the family back in the old times and reverted the DNA back to the days of the founders of the clan. Sometimes the magicless heir of the family emerged being stronger than all of his magical relatives combined, sometimes he or she died, sometimes the time was reverted too far back and one became muggle or a drooling fool, or sometimes, if the family had interbred with other magical creatures, the inhuman heritage was brought to the fore, which wasn't always a good thing. Having a werewolf or a vampire in the clan wasn't something the ancient prurebloods desired.

Harry brewed the accompanying potion and knew now that he did have some magical creature in the line a very long time ago. The traces were so faint it almost didn't register.

Still, the chance to strengthen himself and gain new power was enough of the motivation to try out the prospect. And as much as Harry hated the prophecy, he was ready to stake his life, that it would be only through the Dark Lord's efforts that he would be killed, and not through some potion of his own creation.

If he finally managed to brew _Rivertus Vitae_ correctly, he would have to write several farewell letters to Ron and Hermione, explaining the situation, the Horcruxes, everything he knew to date about Voldemort. Should his insane plot fail, it would be up to them to organize the resistance.

* * *

It was ready. Harry still couldn't believe he managed it. Perhaps, his stubbornness had won in the battle against this complicated concoction. Either that, or his mother's genes were finally showing.

Only the final ingredient was to be added and after that the potion had to be drunk immediately.

"Dobby!"

The hyperactive elf popped into existence. Instead of a single piece of cloth his whole body was covered in the multitude of socks artfully sewn together. Whatever could be said about Dobby, one couldn't say he didn't have style.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Do you have that stone?"

The creature nodded energetically.

"'Course, Master Harry! Here it is! The nasty shopper din' want to sell it to Dobby… Dobby had to give up much of the Master's gold and even threaten 'im a bit…"

Harry took the rare sapphire stone with a spider forever encased inside of it, caressing the surface lovingly.

"The job well done… You did great, Dobby!"

"Thank you, Master Harry! You are the bestest wizard…" the house-elf sniffed. "To thank such lowly creature as Dobby… Master is so generous."

This was getting old… In fact it was already shriveling up from age. Harry sighed.

"Hush, Dobby. I need another favour from you…"

"Anything, Master Harry!"

"You will stay here with me when I drink this potion, should anything irrevocable happen to me after that… you are to hand these letters to Ron and Hermione. Do you understand?"

The elf's ears flattened sadly on his head.

"Dobby understands, Dobby understands more than he wants to, but he will obey Master Harry…"

Harry started. This kind of come-back was not typical for the usually happy-go-lucky elf. The teen was brought back in his thoughts to the time when Dobby still belonged to the Malfoy family. Was he treating the small being so badly? The wizard's eyes softened.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to do it, Dobby…"

"No-no, Dobby couldn't stop Master, but he will see, he will help if needed!"

The large murky swamp-coloured eyes gained a determined glint. Harry only sighed resignedly. When he had told Dobby of the potion the house-elf came as far to scolding and disapproving as his slavish ways allowed him. He was clearly worried for his Master.

"Alright. Now we begin…"

Harry positioned himself in front with cauldron, getting ready a small glass with measures and holding the sapphire. A bit tense, he lowered the stone to the surface of the now lime-green potion. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his fingers and with a gwap sound the jewel sank into the depth of the bright liquid.

Harry backed away for the cauldron and cautiously watched it. Nothing happened. The young wizard frowned. The brew was supposed to turn dark-blue. Perhaps, he should wait a bit more…

With a hissing sound the inert potion stirred and in an instant turned into… very black and smelly slime.

Harry was incredulous and felt not a little bit frustrated. He was so sure he got _Rivertus Vitae_ right this time. He furiously wracked his brain about what he could have done wrong.

"Master? Is something wrong?" the voice from the concerned creature sounded right from below. It seemed Dobby abandoned his overseeing position at the top of the ancient cupboard to check up on Harry. He couldn't blame him, house-elves always were very sensitive and attuned to the emotions of the ones they bonded to.

Harry had just opened his mouth to reassure the tiny elf, when the unattractive goop, which a moment ago resembled a harmless mass, moved and exploded outward.

* * *

The first thing Harry realized was that somebody was shaking him. Next he heard a frantic voice. It was unfamiliar and somehow familiar at the same time.

"Master Harry! Master Harry! Please wake-up! Please be alright!"

"I am alright," cracked out a teen without opening his eyes.

"Master Harry is fine! Dobby is so happy!"

A vague thought ran through his still foggy mind. Dobby decidedly didn't sound like Dobby. The voice instead of squeaky was deep and masculine. This inconsistency merited returning to the world of the living.

The wizard opened his eyes and slammed his body further into the stone floor in fright.

Whatever he was expecting seeing a large figure hovering above him and shielding the light from the torch was not it.

The figure's lips moved. "Master Harry must stay still, he is still injured…"

Harry blinked and gaped. The mysterious person had somewhat familiar large yellow-green eyes, its ears were situated a bit sideways and pointed, the strands of silvery hair covered his back like a curtain creating pools of quicksilver on the floor. The body was very obviously male, toned, olive-tanned and very naked, except the ridiculous skirt of multi-coloured socks covering the groin area.

The teen was stupefied, he just began to realize what could have happened and that this new specimen was obviously Dobby, when he was carefully picked up and carried bridal style towards the door.

"Dobby cannot pop, Dobby will bring Master Harry to the medical witch…"

The scene of him being carried into the Hospital Wing by a practically naked and inhuman being and the subsequent reactions and explanations flashed through Harry's mind and he recoiled in horror and embarrassment at this thought causing him to cry out urgently:

"Dobby, I am fine. Put me down!"

The house… or whatever Dobby was now, hesitated but reluctantly put Harry down.

The teen steadied his legs and was surprised that he actually _did_ feel fine, except the sticky black mess covering his body. His skin wasn't even slightly burnt from the explosion.

Harry turned to Dobby and realized he was on the eye-level with a well-defined chest, he had to crane his head to look into the elf's eyes that shone with concern and their usual naivety. Well, this was different. Not many people would be able to look down on this house-elf. The sixth-year student himself had finally had a growth spurt this winter and reached the decent height of 5'9 feet. He hoped he could grow more… Or…

Did this unfortunate potion have any effect on _himself_? The wizard withdrew the wand from his robe pocket, quickly transfigured the desk from the crumbled table into mirror and levitated it into the standing position.

He gazed attentively into the reflective surface. Perhaps… No, it had already been there.

Nothing had changed. Harry was disappointed. His appearance was the same, he didn't feel any different and… Well, at least his magic worked fine. Thankfully, he didn't render himself into squib or Muggle due to this foolish experiment. But no results was still disappointing, considering the potion had worked. He glanced sideways at the figure who was still standing near the door with confusion marring his alien and handsome features.

Were house-elves actually a degradation of a previously proud species? Come to think of it, he _had _absently wondered, when he learned of house-elves if there were other types of elves. When he asked Ron, he looked incredulous about his friend's false perception of the elves – that of the fairy-tales' forest dwellers and warriors. Perhaps, Ron was not the best person to ask about such things and there was some truth in the Muggle old lore.

He turned to the result of his experiment.

"Dobby, you do remember what kind of potion I brewed?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"It seems that that potion explosion has reverted you into what your ancestors must have looked like. Would you like to see?" Harry gestured to the mirror.

"Yes…" the elf hesitantly approached the mirror. Harry noted the absence of the usual compulsory 'Master Harry' form of address. It wasn't a big loss, but it was a change. Interesting.

While Dobby was examining his hew appearance Harry contemplated what he could do to mitigate the damages or more precisely what should he do with Dobby. Obviously he couldn't let the elf go on with his usual house-elf routine. Neither could he happily dance into the Great Hall with the tall stranger and explain what happened with brutal honesty. He didn't want to tell his friends either… What to do? Dobby was already acting differently, perhaps, he could provide Dobby with money and home and help him to integrate into the wizarding world?..

"Dobby, do you feel different?"

"I do… I lost a lot of my abilities… But I believe I gained something else…"

The speech-patterns were obviously changing too. Rapidly so.

"What do you say about getting you a new name and home?"

"Master Harry?"

"You cannot continue to work at Hogwarts…"

"But…"

"What do you want to do? I will help you with the changes in any way I can… After all, they're my fault and even if they weren't... Anyway, you could live for a while in one of my parent's vacation homes to adjust to the differences, or as long as you like… What _do_ you want?"

"I…" the tall being was stumped… He shivered.

Harry suddenly understood that it was damp and cold and Dobby didn't have any substantial clothes. The wizard shrugged the school cloak from his shoulders and cast some extension and warming charms on it before handing the garment to the ex-house-elf.

"This should keep you warm for the moment."

Dobby accepted the cloak and put it on. Harry had a second agenda in giving away that cloak. He didn't know how deeply Dobby had already bonded with him, even though they never officially entered into the Master-house-elf agreement. Handing the clothes was supposed to free the new being from his previous obligations.

The elf lifted his head and his eyes, now burning with fierce fire, seemed to look straight into Harry's soul.

"Thank you, Harry Potter. But I can take care of myself," the eyes-lock was intense and the wizard saw an ancient intelligence lurking in the depths of the familiar swamp orbs. "Should you need my help, call for Zallerion. We will meet again, young wizard…"

With these parting words the elf vanished in the swirl of the wind, bringing the smell of fresh forest into the stale dungeons.

'How very cliché', thought Harry staring at the few yellow maple leaves that landed on the dirty floor.

The teen looked at his old wristwatch and whistled. He had missed a day of classes. No matter, he already had a few excuses ready. Spelling his clothes clean and tightening his weak Occlumency shields Harry exited the room. It was time to face the music…

* * *


	2. Washed Out Colours

**AN: **Wow! I already have reviews! What better incentive is there to post more? ;)

Cookies for who will guess what creature Harry is turning into! =)

**fraewyn**, there is definitely no house. =)

**Erynia**, thank you! And yes, Harry will change. It's just his transformation will take more time. Besides, I didn't want to cram up all the changes into one chapter.

**Shadow Bete Noire**, thank you!

**Notes:** Zallerion is pronounced as ['z(ae)lrion]. Elrue - as [el'ru:]

* * *

**Chapter 2: Washed-Out Colours**

It was dark and the evening sky was littered with myriads of bright stars, which shined through the canopy of tall trees. A small tornado stirred the serene atmosphere and a being appeared in the center of a small clearing.

Zallerion breathed the fresh air inside his newly formed lungs. It felt like home, calming the turbulence that was his mind, and yet… This was the peace of a cemetery, carrying within it a hint of sorrow and abandonment.

The elf sat on the ground, resting his back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. All the new knowledge that rushed into his brain at irregular intervals was taking toll on his body. He was tired of processing the information. The consciousness was shutting itself down.

Just a few moments passed and Zallerion surrendered to sleep. He would think about everything in the morning.

* * *

The soft morning light jolted the forest being awake. He stood up stretching stiff muscles and looked around. So he hadn't mixed up the location and had really arrived to the Forest of the Lost. The last place that the elves inhabited on Earth.

The genetic information settled in his mind and he remembered now… They were once a very proud and dominating species – _elrue_ – engaging in wars for pure fun, manipulating other races just for the heck of it, experimenting with magic and animals and creating new avenues. But they eventually had to go… It seemed that the very planet rejected them, creating illnesses which affected just the elves and spreading infertility among them. The _elrue_ created another parallel dimension, which closely resembled Earth, sacrificing for their goal's achievement many efforts and countless lives both of themselves and other species. They disappeared into the new land to never be seen again. However, not all of the elves followed the majority. Some remained believing in their arrogance that they will persevere. They founded a new city large and astonishing in its decadence and elegant sophistication. It was awe-inspiring.

The illnesses plaguing the species retreated but new children still rarely graced the world with their presence. They were dying.

In a desperate attempt to survive, the last remnants of once great nation, forlorn and hopeless, traded pride for servitude, beauty for beastliness, immortality for fertility; their great powers now suppressed and used for menial tasks.

Zallerion knew all this now but still didn't feel the justified rage against the treatment of his fallen species. They inflicted this punishment on themselves fully realizing the consequences. It was their form of repentance for the committed sins against the nature of things.

But all this left him with the question of what to do.

Wandering deeper into the forest and finally entering the city, the new elrue contemplated his options.

The beautiful architecture around him was nothing but a mausoleum. And he wouldn't bury himself into it alive. And other alternatives…

Zallerion smiled ruefully remembering his latest Master. The boy was not too subtle in his attempt to free the elf from whatever obligations he had. Foolish wizard, perhaps such a gesture would have the desired result back when he still was a house-elf, but now the bond wasn't be so easily broken. It wasn't the Master-Servant bond, but it still was a bond. And now he had to decide what to do with it.

The young wizard deserved admiration, Zallerion's feelings haven't changed in that aspect, though they became more tempered and critical. Yes, helping Harry was a worthy task for the last elrue. The boy needed someone to support and take care of him for once.

Besides, if his new senses weren't mistaken, _Rivertus Vitae_ was far from done with its other subject. The effect was just delayed and would probably be drawn out. He felt the subtle change in the smell and aura of the wizard, the moment he awoke in his new body. The elf smirked, it was going to become exciting…

* * *

The breakfast tables were bustling with the slightly subdued because of the early hour activity. Harry yawned making a half-assed attempt at covering his mouth. He was sooo sleepy. Yesterday night, as soon as he showed his face in the public he was dragged straight into the Headmaster's office.

He made a sheepish face and with a kicked puppy look confessed that the night before he had practiced some high-level spells in the RoR, overexerted himself and slept through the whole day. To the question of why asking the Room about Harry didn't produce any results, the teen raised his eyebrows incredulously and said as if it was obvious – which it was – 'I asked the Room to keep my presence a secret, of course'. Dumbledore prodded the validity of the statement saying that the Room should obey first and foremost to the Headmaster… Harry just shrugged it off as another quirk of Hogwarts. 'I think, she likes me better…"

The result of this interrogation were two detentions on the weekend with lovely Filch and a visit to Madame Pomfrey. Later, after having been examined thoroughly by the mediwitch, he returned to the Gryffindor Tower only to be accosted by his classmates with their numerous questions. It's needless to say, that he managed to get to bed only several hours later and considering the events he lived through (his failed experiment and Dobby's metamorphosis), he didn't have enough time to rest and recover his mental capabilities.

Somebody elbowed him in the side. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright, mate? You look pale."

Ah, Ron.

"Just ti…ared…" confessed Harry mid-yawn.

Hermione looked at his friend in concern.

"Harry, you have a free period this afternoon. I think, you should rest for a couple of hours…. Otherwise you won't be able to concentrate on any of the classes."

Ah, Hermione with her usual academic concerns…

"Too bad we don't have Binns today," complained Harry and yawned again. Seamus across the table seeing this had to suppress his own yawn at which he miserably failed. He just glared at the Boy-Who-Lived in irritation.

"Quit it, Harry. You must know all this yawning is contagious. This way none of us will be awake for lessons."

"Sorry, can't be helped," Harry replied. "And you should consider yourself lucky, you don't have Potions first thing in the morning…"

All the talking seemed to shake Harry from his slumber. He looked around, noting that the breakfast was almost over. They should hurry to Potions.

* * *

To Harry's surprise, after brewing _Rivertus Vitae_, the sixth year potions seemed disgustingly easy even without the helpful notes from the Half-Blood Prince. Transfiguration was a bit harder to concentrate on but he managed fine.

Following Hermione's advice, Harry returned to the Gryffindor dorms to snatch some much needed sleep. He set the alarm clock to wake up in time for DADA and drifted to sleep.

The nasty sound tore through Harry's pleasant dreams, and he had to get up to shut up the evil contraption. Well, at least he felt well rested.

Entering the bathroom to wash his face from the remnants of sleep, Harry examined his face in the mirror. Strange. He still looked paler than usual. Well, no matter, he had to sweat through Snape's hour of torture, so the paleness would probably soon give way to the angry red.

* * *

Three days later the teen could no longer dismiss his steadily progressing paleness. The change wasn't very obvious or harsh but it was there. Also his hair started growing. At a slightly more rapid rate than what was considered normal. To Harry, though, it was completely abnormal, because his hair hadn't grown an inch for around ten years.

He decided to use wandless glamour with Parseltongue key password which he had read about in one of the books Dobby bought in the Knockturn Alley. Though, this would require some heavy practice, it wasn't an easy spell.

* * *

In a week his hair was already reaching mid-back and the ends of the strands were changing colour smoothly from black to steel grey and silver. Cutting hair had the same effect as had his Aunt's attempt to render him bald – it just grew back the next day, each time slightly longer than before. His skin continued to pale.

Brash as he was, Harry was not a fool. It took no genius to connect the dots between the occurring changes and _Rivertus Vitae_, though now he was not as happy that the potion worked as he would have expected.

His glamour was up and working day and night. He had no desire to explain the changes and even less so for his face to land on the first page of the Daily Prophet.

He was at a loss what creature he would become. The paleness associated in his mind with vampires, but why was his hair growing? And he, thankfully, didn't feel any cravings for raw steak yet. On the other hand, his appetite was dwindling and he ate less and less with each day. Perhaps, the cravings came later. He just hoped he wouldn't eat his dorm-mates in their sleep.

* * *

Harry's hair now reached his hips and refused to be tamed whether into braid or pony tail. As some living being, the strands slithered out of any confinement and resumed their loose position, floating gently in the unseen wind. The hair colour started as black at the roots and ended as snow-white at the tips.

His skin lost all the tan. The tone wasn't alabaster or milky white, no. Harry noticed, it was almost translucent. As if he himself was becoming invisible.

He… he couldn't be a ghost, could he?

* * *

His body felt lighter with each day. Each morning he became more and more afraid to look into the mirror. He was loosing colour further, lips becoming as pale as any other patch of his skin, the beautiful emerald green of his eyes faded into lime-green.

* * *

The first time his hand went through the door handle, Harry screamed.


	3. The State of Freedom

**AN:** So… Nobody gets cookies… Ah poo… =( BUT! You have another chance to guess! There are some new hints given here. The magical creature heritage will be revealed in detail in the next chapter!

**fraewyn**, nope, not a ghost, not a poltergeist either.

**Supersaiyangirl**, thank you. And no, it's not a vampire and not a wraith – though the idea is interesting.

**Lo Lo**, ghost elf? No, actually haven't known about that kind of creature before. Perhaps, I should acquaint myself with D&D. It sounds interesting. Thanks for the encouraging words!

**Allamonalla**, thanks! And no, not a ghost. Though I hope you'll like the magical being Harry is turning into too.

**SiriusBlackIsGod**, hehe. All will be revealed in the next chapter! /insert evil laugh here/

**lilsteves, **you're right, surely not. I just wanted to confuse the readers with ghost and vampire references. :)

**SileaLove**, ahhh, I am glad you liked it. I think it's producing quite an intriguing atmosphere myself. I love writing cliff-hangers! Hope, you'll like this one too!

**Chapter 3: The State of Freedom**

As the time passed, Zallerion gradually get used to living in Melroys, selecting one of the less pretentious buildings for home. The elf, however, didn't plan on staying in the Lost City forever, so he collected some of the treasures of the elrue and ventured into Gringotts to open an account. He used glamour to cover his inhuman features, of course, but the goblins still sensed something out of place in him. When he presented some of the jewelry, the bored goblin appraiser was able to recognize the origin of the items and spluttered.

"Where did you get these?"

"Does it matter? Don't worry you won't find them on the stolen items list."

At that moment, the shocked goblin decided to look up. His eyes widened even further.

"Who are you?!"

Zallerion chose to fold his arms in front of his chest and stare the diminutive creature down.

The goblin coughed. "I mean under which name do you wish to register the account? Any preferences about the security of the vault?"

"Zallerion Melroys. Vault with high security, though not the highest. Now, how do you value the articles?" The last elrue figured, that nobody would begrudge his appropriating the name of the Lost City as his surname. After all, there was no one left to contest his right to rule and own the place.

"It's hard to appraise something of this value…"

"Let me propose a deal, Klaggroot, I'll sell all the eleven items to Gringotts for ten million galleons. I know that if you auction them, you'll get a great deal more, each piece of this jewelry can't cost less than a million galleons. But I don't want to experiences all the hassle surrounding such selling, so I decided to be generous."

The elf could see that the goblin was torn. The appraiser knew that the customer proposed a more than fair deal, but his banker instincts warred with his common sense.

"Seven thousand galleons."

"Ten million hundred thousand galleons," Zallerion drawled with a bored posture.

Klaggroot sighed. He was going nowhere with his usual bargaining routine with _this_ client. Though, the man could afford to be confident – the jewelry was one of the kind. The goblin's eyes narrowed at the being in front of him. He realized that this was no mere human. But surely it couldn't be… He shook his head free of the ridiculous insinuations.

Zallerion on his end was hard pressed to fight down the urge to snap at the goblin to hurry. While his years as a house-elf taught him a lot about humility, the elrue's arrogance was one of the bred-in characteristics that had become instinct.

"Deal," proclaimed Klaggroot finally.

"Wonderful, now how about drawing that contract…"

* * *

The feelings that the elf felt reaching him through the bond, grew progressively disturbed and panicky. He couldn't postpone the meeting with his ex-Master any longer, if he wanted to help the teen.

It was strange how his perception of the Boy-Who-Lived changed. Before the transformation, he looked up to the wizard, admired him fanatically, and treated his words as law, except the few cases. Now, he felt so much older than the teen. Not only his body changed, but also his magic and the way his thoughts ran. Yet, Zallerion still held a soft spot for Harry in his heart that suddenly felt so tired and ancient. His world still centered on this wizard's being, he still remained his purpose.

* * *

The door that rendered him into the state of incoherent panic, was suddenly thrown open - almost blown off its hinges.

"Harry, mate, what just happened?! Did you scream?" Ron's eyes were wild and searched frantically for the cause of disturbance, seeing nothing out of ordinary in the quiet dormitory.

The need to cover and lie his way through like a seasoned lawyer, brought the teen to his senses.

He made an effort to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Ron. There was just this spider that surprised me…"

Predictably, the carrot-head squeaked and backed away to the stairs.

"Right-tou… I'll leave you to it, then."

If only everything was as easy as duping his best friend. Admittedly, Harry felt guilty, but before sharing his secret, he wanted to get to the bottom of the metamorphosis himself.

This time he concentrated hard on the mocking door handle and pushed it down once more. This time his hand met resistance and the door opened. The wizard breathed out a sigh of relief. Was the whole incident just a fluke?

Somehow he didn't think so…

* * *

Harry stared morosely at his plate that was yet to be emptied. He supposed he could eat. But he didn't really want to. He didn't _need_ to. But he would damned, if he knew why.

He was so tired of pretending, of always putting up a façade… And the events gradually drew to their closure. The end of the school year neared, and Harry knew from experience, that bad shit happened exactly in this time period. The only difference this year was that he was hunted down the information and was now forewarned. It didn't really help him, though, just made him feel sicker and more anxious.

Why, oh why did he have to brew _Rivertus Vitae_? His time would have been better spent learning new curses and defense spells. Instead of being more prepared, he was now confronted with an entirely new set of problems. Harry groaned. He hoped, that at least Dobby… ehh, Zallerion, was handling this better than himself.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Somebody touched his arm gently and the smell of cinnamon filled Harry's nostrils. He looked into the concerned chocolate eyes. Ginny… He really neglected his girlfriend these past few months, didn't he? Any lesser person, than her, would have already dumped him. Damn her for being so understanding, damn him for being a jerk.... He didn't know where their relationship would go from this point on. Would Ginny accept him being inhuman? She already accepted him keeping secrets…

"More or less. Don't worry about me, sweetheart," Harry drew the girl closer to him and embraced her gently, hiding his head in the dark-red river of hair.

"Are you still stalking Malfoy?"

Harry winced. Well, he guessed it could be seen that way.

"No, I already found what he is up to."

"Is he really a Deatheater?"

Harry kept silence. This was not a conversation for the Great Hall. Still, the question needed some response and he didn't know when he would answer it otherwise. So he brought his mouth close to Ginny's ear and whispered.

"Yes…"

Ginny jerked out of his hands and looked at him with wide eyes, parting her pretty glossed red lips to blurt out another question. Harry interrupted her.

"It's not the place to talk about it. Later…"

"Alright, Harry," the redhead conceded. The teen could see that she was pleased that she finally had his attention and trust, which made the wizard feel even guiltier. Was it how relationships worked?

A brown owl suddenly flew into the hall and approached Harry, interrupting his dark thoughts. As it was mid-day and post usually arrived in the morning, the owl's appearance immediately drew the attention of the Hall to him.

Harry grimaced, quickly tying off a message and shooing the owl away. He looked at the envelope. The crest on the wax was entirely unfamiliar.

"Aren't you going to open it?" questioned Ginny.

"Not now. I don't particularly like the attention this delivery attracted."

The youngest Weasley looked around, noticing the curious and intruding stares of the classmates.

"Oh…"

"I'll go to my next class, Ginny, I want to come in early to revise the notes." Bullshit.

The girl laughed lightly. "You are turning into Hermione!"

"Well, she does have some good qualities…"

Harry pecked Ginny on the lips and departed. As soon as he saw the first free classroom, he entered it and locked the door. The wizard eagerly tore up the envelope, curiosity driving him to hurry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I think it is time we met. I know that you are going through some transformation, and I offer my assistance. There is a lot of information, passed down genetically among the elrue, and I believe that some parts of it may be of use to you._

_If you accept, meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest tonight at eleven o'clock. _

_Best wishes, _

_Zallerion Melroys_

While Harry gaped at the message, absently noticing that the handwriting was both elegant and precise, the parchment shriveled up and coated his hands with dust.

The teen sneezed. Well, this turn of events wasn't what he was expecting, but he welcomed it nonetheless. At this point he ­_craved _someone's help. And with Zallerion, there was no need to lie and conceal. There was nothing to hide. What a relief…

* * *

It was time. Harry opened his closed eyes and listened to the sounds of the dormitory. Snores and sleepy mumbles, all the familiar noises that indicated that the occupants of the room were all deep asleep. Carefully, Harry opened the hangings and put on the school robe on his pajamas. Fishing out the silvery fabric from under his pillow, he threw it over himself.

It was not hard to creep out of the Gryffindor Tower and outside the castle. It was one of his well-practiced routines, after all – to wonder at night, silent and unseen.

Harry finally stopped at the line where the gloomy and old trees of the Forbidden Forest cast shadows on the ground in the bright light of the moon. He absent-mindedly renewed the warming charm and looked into the darkness.

Something stirred up ahead and a tall figure entered the teen's vision.

"You're late," stated the newcomer.

Harry couldn't stop himself from staring. Zallerion was dressed in what could only be described as clothes of high fashion, and Muggle ones at that. Even being as inept as he was in the fashion field, the wizard could recognize a certain air that this attire produced – that of arrogant nonchalance.

Harry looked in the blank eyes of the elf and couldn't find a trace of Dobby's personality in this man. He suddenly felt apprehensive and a bit scared. What has he gotten himself into?

"Harry," Zallerion called him, his voice suddenly softening. "Drop the cloak and glamour, I want to see you."

A bit uncertain, Harry obeyed. Perhaps, he should treat this as a visit to a doctor. He wanted that help, right?

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the other's reaction to his changes. A sudden gasp confirmed that the elf's reaction was not a positive thing.

"What am I, Zallerion? What's happening? I feel like I am going to disappear..."

Suddenly, the wizard felt a hand gently grasping his elbow and drawing his lighter than ever body closer. His eyes flew open in surprise, and then he was embraced.

"Do not worry, Harry. It will all turn out fine in the end. I'll help you…" Zallerion whispered to his ear soothingly. Harry shivered.

"Your transformation is almost complete. The only thing holding it back is your own fear of losing yourself. You don't have to worry about it, I'll keep you grounded. Relax… Let yourself go…"

Letting himself go? What did it mean exactly? How _should _he know? Harry relaxed in the comforting arms, breathing in the musky scent of the male whose firm chest he was pressed up against. He thought about all the changes he had gone through so far – his paleness, the translucency, the loss of appetite, the feeling of lightness as if the wind could blow him away with a small gust, the fear of it… Got it!

Harry smiled and laughed merrily. Still smiling, he looked up to meet the yellow-green eyes, silently expressing his gratitude. He let himself go. The teen felt the air of freedom upon him.

In the next instant his body dissolved and the empty clothes fell down on the ground.

He became one with the wind.


	4. Restraints

**AN:** The cookies' handout and review replies are at the end of the chapter. I recommend to read the chapter first, 'cause otherwise the surprise is spoiled.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Restraints**

Harry had never felt so free in his life. There was no body weighing him down and all his troubles and dark thoughts seemed to have been blown away. He had never thought that being carefree was so much fun. There was no guilt plaguing him, no duties burdening his mind and soul. He was simply exhilarated and joyous.

On the wings of air he travelled long away from Hogwarts grounds. His consciousness blanketed a vast space of land. He felt the sea gulf within himself, heard the screams of gulls, smelled the polluted air of the cities, breathed in the rich scents of the forests and the sharp freshness of the mountains. The Isles were his domain.

Harry felt he could travel the world within hours and come back, but as of yet he just stayed. Watched and felt. Existed.

* * *

Zallerion transported himself to Melroys and climbed the stairs up to the highest tower of the city. He stood resting his elbows on the silvery gray parapet and watched the stars.

The elf couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the young wizard. He knew that Harry needed to complete the transformation but at the same time he was frustrated that his charge went somewhere, where he couldn't follow. How was he supposed to guard the boy in these circumstances?

He would give the fledgling sylph the time to spread his wings. He would call him back at the dawn.

* * *

Something tugged at his mind and interrupted his blissful observation of the Cornwall rocky coastline, where he had concentrated his consciousness. And he was just about to see the most wonderful dawn lighting up the dark blue scenery. If Harry had a body he would have frowned. As it was his displeasure at the disturbance was expressed in the picking up of the wind and its chaotic movement. Some people in the village nearby were frightened out of their sleep by the violent gusts of wind that attacked the sturdy frames of their houses.

The sylph chose to ignore the call. And remained where he was.

A minute passed but the presence still wouldn't go away. So he slapped it away…

Only for it to stubbornly come back. Harry fought back, but the fiend wouldn't budge and slowly but steadily drew the sylph to itself.

Furious, Harry stopped fighting and now headed to the source of annoyance out of his free will.

* * *

Zallerion was sweating bullets. He didn't take into account the willfulness of sylphs. Somehow, he thought that he would call Harry back and he would just obey. No. Such. Luck.

Suddenly the strain he had put on the bond disappeared and the backlash he got almost caused him to blackout.

Just few seconds passed and the serenity of the Lost City was shattered by the violent swirling tornado, which just came into being out of nowhere.

'Uh-oh' was the only thing that went through the wide-eyed elrue's mind. Perhaps, organizing the welcoming party at the top of the highest tower was not the best idea.

* * *

Harry recognized the cause of his displeasure now. He saw the apprehensive expression on Zallerion's face and his anger melted away. But he still felt that he deserved some vengeance.

The sylph let his mild tornado dissipate and instead in a particularly strong gust of wind headed towards the elf.

* * *

Zallerion was knocked down on his back as soon as he relaxed after having seen the natural disaster disappear. The hit was pretty hard and his eyes saw stars.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you to call me back in such a way," a voice growled straight into his sensitive ear causing it to twitch. "Couldn't wait for just a few minutes, could you? And I so wanted to see that dawn…"

The elf just then realized that it was a very material body that was holding him down. His hands pried the offender away, grabbing at the smooth skin of bare shoulders. When he finally regained his eye-sight, he looked up and slipped into a mild trance seeing an ethereal vision.

There, straddling his thighs, sat the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Harry had not changed much from the last time he saw him, but some details made it obvious that he was different. The still pale skill shone with the inner light but lost its translucency; the eyes regained their beautiful emerald color and shone with such joy and happiness that Zallerion had never seen before on the face of this teen. His hair remained the same and floated a bit in the wind, forming halo. Pale pink lips were formed in the most adorable pout.

Considering, that the sylph wore only one piece of clothing – that of the light green toga, and the position they were in, Zallerion felt more than a little disturbed. He decided to sit up and increase the distance between them before his disturbance grew into hard arousal. The elrue were not asexual beings, after all.

* * *

Harry, though, noticed the hasty retreat and grew worried. He looked himself over, trying to decipher what scared his favorite and only elf off.

Noticing the strange look in his friend's eyes, Harry interpreted it as wariness and came to his own conclusions. He almost flew to the elrue and felt him over, trying to find the damage he had done.

"Zalle'? Are you alright? I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you! Please, forgive me! I don't know my own strength yet…"

Zallerion groaned finding his arms full of the repentant sylph.

Harry reacted to the groan predictably by jumping away, though, not far, and tracing his hand over the elf's ribcage, his brows in a frown of concern.

"Where does it hurt?.."

Zallerion didn't want the teen to frown. So, he gave up and drew him back into the embrace, running his right hand through the silky strands of hair.

"Harry-Harry-Harry… You are truly very young and clueless, aren't you?" he commented with fondness.

The confused emerald eyes narrowed on his swamp ones.

"What do you mean?"

Zallerion answered with leaning down and kissing the sylph softly on the lips. Almost immediately he drew back and explained verbally.

"You are unbelievingly beautiful."

Harry was touching his lips in perplexity.

"So what?"

Had Zallerion being a less controlled being, he would have palmed his face in exasperation. Instead he collected his thoughts and answered in all honesty.

"So… You better wear glamour in public, unless you want to be assaulted and ravished by both female and male population on a daily basis. And wear more clothes than that…" he looked at the toga with the contempt he didn't really feel.

Harry followed his gaze and frowned.

"What's wrong with that! I don't want to wear anymore constricting clothes," the sylph huffed. "It's already hard enough to adjust to this heavy body!"

"It's indecent."

Harry glared. "Whatever, was it what you were trying to imply with your previous actions?"

Zallerion _wouldn't_ lose his temper.

"I wasn't implying, I just did what I wanted to."

The sylph once again closed the distance, his chin defiantly lifted up.

"What was it that you wanted? To cowardly run away from me?"

"Are you provoking me?" Zallerion asked, his sparkling dangerously.

A mischievous smile lit up Harry's face and he danced away out of the elf's reach.

"Maybe… Isn't it fun, elrue?" he sing-songed tauntingly.

"I'll get you for that, you sylph!"

"Ah… So that's what I am! _Finally_, you decided to share this bit of information with me. And here I thought I was some kind of air elemental…"

"Sylph _is_ an air elemental, ignorant child."

"Who are you calling a child, Zalle'? You know very well I am not one."

"You're right, of course," the elrue conceded. He knew of the harsh life that the Boy-Who-Lived led. "And as loath as I am to interrupt this flirting session, you have to go back to Hogwarts…"

Harry grimaced, but even this facial expression couldn't ruin his allure.

"Don't wanna…" Harry sat down crossing his legs and thought. He sighed and said more seriously. "I am not sure I'll be able to play my part. I haven't exactly had time to come to terms with what's going on… But… I must…" the sylph's body started trembling and the wind picked up, forming into semi-visible whips that were circling the figure lazily ready to lash out at the moment's notice.

"NO!" the sylph cried out with a mad glint in the eyes, their color fading to lime-green. "I DON'T owe anything to anybody! I have NO obligations! I must do NOTHING!.. But…" At this point in his speech Harry was clawing at the floor and shaking his head furiously.

Zallerion knew better than to approach this unleashed force of nature. He began to understand that Harry now had to fight his newly acquired creature half down and all the inhuman instincts and conceptions that went along with it.

In a few minutes the wind settled down. Harry stood up with the worn and resigned look around himself and silently neared the pile of clothes that the elrue brought with him. The sylph carelessly shrugged off the toga, causing the elrue to gulp but he was unable to turn away from the sight of the slim and toned body. 'Please don't bend down, please don't…" prayed Zallerion, who already felt more than a little hot.

But of course, Harry_ did _bend down, though, his long mass of hair covered the most intriguing parts from view, saving Zallerion from the absolute loss of control. The elf closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

* * *

It was hard. It was unbelievingly difficult to cope with all the foreign feelings and thoughts. Even though they were part of himself, they were still new. For example, his attitude towards the reaction his new body caused in the elf. Before the transformation he would have been embarrassed and even scared. Now he was simply amused and maybe a little flattered as though someone had just complimented him on a new pair of new trousers or a shirt.

Harry had never been concerned about his appearance, but still had some preconceptions of decency. Now his body felt like some clothes that he could take off any time, which he actually could do... It wasn't truly a part of himself, just something odd and irrelevant. Unwanted and unnecessary.

His thirst for freedom was also overwhelming, but Harry tried to convince his new half that he still had some restraints; some bonds that he _wanted_ to adhere to. Like murdering his parents' killer, like supporting and spending time with his friends, like being with Zalle'…

Harry started and realized that he really_ did_ flirt with the elf. That was unlike himself. His heartbeat picked up. _And_ he was enjoying it. Of course, he hadn't done anything outrageous… yet, but still it was not very honorable considering his relationship with Ginny. But try as he might, the sylph couldn't feel any guilt.

The teen looked at the wand in his hands. Was he still able to perform wizard magic? It was time to find that out. He pictured a nice-looking tiger lily in his mind and lazily waved his wand.

"_Orhideus!"_

Hm-m… The top of the tower now resembled the orange-colored jungle. Less power next time then.

Mumbled curses in some unfamiliar language jerked Harry out of his stupefied contemplation of the surroundings. It seemed the elrue wasn't lucky enough to escape the fate of becoming part of this wondrous garden. He was now with limited success trying to untangle himself from the mass of lilies that somehow had acquired clinging vines. Some other time Harry would be rolling down on the ground and laughing unstoppably at seeing the picture, but at the moment he was much more concerned about his magic and let just a small smirk to grace his features.

So his spell was not only amplified but also mutated…

The next ten minutes Harry spent experimenting with the same spell but with different plants and power levels, skillfully ignoring the pleading cries from Zallerion to stop ruining his city.

Finally, the sylph-wizard came to conclusion that he could produce the best and most controlled results without the wand and nonverbally. By simply wiggling his fingers. Or waggling his eyebrows for that matter. Whatever tickled his fancy.

Harry smirked a bit maliciously. Oh, Voldemort was going to get it. A hundred-fold. And with something other than an innocent florist spell. Perhaps, being in a body of a wizard wasn't so bad after all. His sylph part wholeheartedly agreed – it was fun.

Glamouring himself with ease, Harry searched out Zallerion with his eyes.

The elrue stood not far from him surrounded by some sphere-shield and stoically waited for Harry to finish. He had already given up on saving the tower.

Harry looked around and smiled sheepishly, shooting an apologetic glance to the elf. Perhaps, he did go a bit overboard. But he was so excited!..

The sylph neared the tall man.

"Zalle'… Take me back to Hogwarts, please…"

The shield melted away and the elrue embraced the now clothed sylph gently, teleporting both back to where they started.

The left behind toga was soon consumed by a carnivorous chamomile that wasn't too picky on the menu and soon moved on to devouring its equally mutated plant peers.

**

* * *

**

AN: Review Replies:

**Supersaiyangirl**, you were one of the closest to guess the creature! And even technically right if not fully informative. Thank you for not losing interest. Now lots of information will become clear, so I'm interested if the story still remains intriguing to you.

**Erynia**, chapter with the answers arrived. I don't know if all of them are answered here. So, if anything is unclear, don't hesitate to ask.

**Sesshy'sSannah**, thank you! And yes, you are almost right – he is an air elemental, otherwise known as sylph, as you can see from this chapter. I am sorry I forgot to explain why the potion was effective, though I wanted to write that out. I'll try to find a moment to explain it in the later chapters. So far, I can say that the potion was different because it was a bit too effective. Harry/Dobby pairing (*mad giggle*)… I don't really know how this idea came to my twisted mind. Still, I liked it and decided to try it out. =)

**SiriusBlackIsGod**, thank you for the positive reply. Here is another update. ;)

**Lo Lo**, thank you! Why a nerd? Nothing wrong with knowing something others don't, though, sometimes it gets a bit lonely. I mean none of my friends can share my bordering on obsession interest in fantasy, HP, fantastic anime, and so on and so forth. =) Nymph or a cloud nymph? Not a bad guess. But not exactly true.

**fraewyn**, m-m… No, it's not a crossover. It's all as original as it can be in a fanfic. Though, I am curious what you were reminded of.

**LGM**, thanks! Sprite? Well, I guess it could be equaled somehow to a sylph, so ya get a cookie. ;)

**

* * *

**

COOKIES' HANDOUT!

My dear readers, I feel strangely accomplished that none of you guessed the creature 100% even though many of you came close.

I want also to comment that even though the creature in the story is a sylph many of the characteristics that describe them can be a bit twisted and interpreted differently than in classics. Basically just my imagination and my view on sylphs at work.

I rated** LGM** and **Supersaiyangirl** as the WINNERS. You get the metaphorical cookie! Have a good appetite! But, as it is only the moral satisfaction that you get, I suggest another type of prize.

**LGM and Supersaiyangirl**, if you want, you can write me a challenge for an HP fanfic, and I'll try to write a one-shot, three-shot or something like that on the given terms for each of you. You can ask for a crossover but only if it is that with the universe of either Naruto, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh, and I won't write a double-triple crossover. But anything else goes. Looking forward to your answer. =)

* * *


	5. Changes

**AN: **

**fraewyn**, you were quite close then. =) Hope, you'll like this chapter, though it's kind of an intermediary between events.

**Supersaiyangirl**, thanks. =) Hogwarts will stand. But there are will be some changes…

**LGM**, thanks. Challenge accepted. I won't post it right away, but it will be in the near future.

**Shadowolf21**, thank you! I am glad you liked the flowers!!! I love them too!

**googlibear**, thanks!

**Lo Lo**, haha. Thank you. I tried to make the creature original. I cannot say I don't like super Harry, but in some fics they go overboard with it. I tried not to make the same mistake.

**SiriusBlackIsGod**, thank you. Heh, Hogwarts is an old structure, it will stand. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: Changes

"Where were you?"

Ron's question surprised Harry from his sneaking back into the dormitory.

"Ah… Same ol', same ol', just wandering around. Go back to sleep. You still have an hour left, before we must get up."

The flame-haired boy snuggled back into sheets, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"Right-o. Night."

Harry lay in bed, but sleep eluded him. It seemed that his transformation had not tired him out, instead, he felt refreshed and, dare he say – hyper.

He still couldn't believe he was a sylph. He didn't know much about them. They didn't teach about these magical beings in Hogwarts (either they were considered mythical, or just rare), and he only knew the name from some muggle literature he had read at the school library. He didn't exactly remember the source. Harry wondered if they had any information in the Hogwarts library about them at all. Somehow, he felt that he would have more success gaining information from Zalle'.

Despite the drastic changes, Harry didn't in the least regret brewing _Rivertus Vitae_. He had never felt better in his life, and gained a powerful ally in the elrue's face.

Though, the consumption of the potion was anything but conventional. Now that he thought about it, the brew must have been exceptionally strong to take such effect through just skin-contact. That explained the different color and the volatility. Harry guessed that his persistence in selecting the very best final ingredient was at fault here. In the recipe, they required some precious stone with an insect embedded in it. The older and the more precious the stone, the more effective will be the potion. Harry admitted that sapphire was one of the most valuable jewels and, judging from the potion's results, that spider was probably a Neanderthal in its own group of species.

* * *

The morning was beautiful. Sunny and warm. The summer was approaching and Harry could already feel its jovial and happy atmosphere in the air. He felt great.

He sat at the Gryffindor table and began devouring the meal with vicious joy. The wizard had finally regained his lost appetite and was now trying to reimburse all the food that he had foregone in the previous weeks.

His peers were watching him with awed horror.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know anyone could compete with Ron for the title of the first gobbler in the House," Hermione commented in bemusement.

"It's such a great day, isn't it, Mione?" Harry said turning to the girl with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ron looked up from his own gluttony fest and suspiciously inspected his best friend.

"Did you get laid yesterday night, or what?.." Suddenly his freckled face turned pale. "Wait… You are dating my sister… I don't wanna know…" Ron moaned out.

"No, Ron, I didn't sleep with your sister… Nor anyone else for that matter," he added hastily, noticing approaching Ginny.

"But…" Ron looked at the meager remains of breakfast still present at their part of the table. "But why are you so disgustingly cheerful and hungry this morning?"

"Well, I felt a bit under the weather the last week, but now it's all better!" Harry said with a bright and happy smile. "Ginny!" he suddenly called out and patted his knee. "Come here, babe!"

Ginny stopped in her walk, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and observed her boyfriend who winked at her saucily. She approached the table cautiously and asked Hermione in a whisper:

"What's up with him?"

"No idea…" answered the girl in the same staged whisper.

"Ginny…" there was an obvious hurt in the Golden Boy's voice now. The youngest Weasley turned to Harry and saw that his lower lip was quivering and eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Ginny… are you ignoring me?.."

Ginny continued to do just that and addressed Hermione once more.

"Is he high?"

"No idea…"

Harry's pout had disappeared and now he looked highly offended.

"Well… If nobody wants me here, then I'll be on my way," he stood up and left the Great Hall, leaving the stupefied Gryffindors in his wake.

* * *

Transfiguration went well enough. Except the part where instead of changing a log into a cot, Harry transfigured all the chairs in the class into big oriental-looking pillows and desks into elaborate Turkish carpets. He chose a really bad time to drift away in his mind, thinking about how the proposed cot looked too bare and dull…

Thankfully, Harry was quick enough to present as shocked and confused expression on his face as the rest of the class. McGonagall understandably tried to get to the bottom of the event, but that yielded no results. Nobody confessed, even though the Professor almost pleaded with the student body and promised the position of her Apprentice to the joker.

But the suspicious looks were _still _thrown his way. He was _Harry Potter_, after all. Everything that happened, happened to him, with him or because of him. At least, that was what the public thought. They were right for once, but Harry wasn't too eager to confirm their theories.

Charms and Herbology were thankfully uneventful, as Harry now refrained from spacing out and concentrated all his efforts on suppressing his new wild abilities.

By the lunch the wizard looked once again his usual serious self, bar the moodiness.

That led him up to the day's History of Magic class, where he was currently sitting and being bored out of his mind.

"…And then the Grobbledork declared blood feud against Treggle, and the seventy eighth goblin war escalated to new heights. The Hack Clan troops invaded the Iron Kirk Clan lands and…"

Bored, bored, bored… What was he doing here? What was the meaning of all this shit? Who fucking needed this information?!

Harry with all his might tried to fight down the rebellious urge to curse Binns into afterlife, and eventually and partially succeeded.

The sylph noisily stood up and gathered his things in jerky movements. The class was so submerged in the afternoon sleep that nobody paid attention for a while to his actions.

"Fuck this fucking shit! I am outta here!"

The door slammed shut. The more resilient sleepers woke up and now were asking their neighbors what just happened.

* * *

Despite the unfortunate occurrences on his first day of school as a sylph, Harry had gradually adjusted anew to Hogwarts school life and his friends had to adjust to his mood swings and new quirks. The learned to recognize when he was being serious, and when he was joking.

The inspection by the mediwitch produced no results and any attempts of entering his mind were just batted away. The sylph nature detested such intrusion of privacy and Harry found out that he now had natural barriers against such attacks. To all the insistent questions about the changes, Harry just answered that they were due to the preparations he made in order to fight the Dark Lord. He refused to reveal the nature of these preparations which caused great despair and unsatisfied curiosity crisis for Dumbledore. Harry felt quite smug about this fact. It was high time for the Headmaster to get his own medicine.

The only one that knew about his status as a sylph in Hogwarts was Poppy Pomfrey. But that was out of necessity. Thankfully, they managed to come into agreement. He let the mediwitch to study his blood and she in return kept his secret and falsified the test results. Poppy and he always had a favorite patient-doctor relationship, so his plea to remain unrevealed was not immediately disregarded. Though Harry suspected, that the seasoned Healer just couldn't pass up the opportunity to aggravate Dumbledore. The woman knew much about his meddling into the other people's affairs and she found a lot of it unacceptable.

There were several quite curious changes other than his appearance and magic. The first morning, when he was getting up he automatically put on his glasses and then froze. There was no blurry visage. He saw perfectly. Intrigued, he took them off. Again, his vision stayed the same. He pondered on this contradiction for a while, but then shrugged it off, put the glasses back on and went down to the Great Hall.

Another change - he was more concerned about. He lost the ability to read and speak Parsletongue. He still could vaguely understand it, but nothing more. And his scar was less pronounced than before. The headaches no longer bugged him.

Harry came to the conclusion that his connection to Voldemort was severed. And although he mourned the gift, he was happy with this turnabout. He considered it a fair trade-off.

Meanwhile, Harry continued to train his unreliable magic in the Room of Requirement, wrestling its use from the junior Malfoy. Every time he heard growling and cursing issued by the irate blonde outside the entrance, his heart filled with joy and satisfaction.

The sylph was getting the hang of his new magic, but it was slow progress, and he grudgingly admitted that his control of magic would never be the same. If previously when he put too much power in the spell, it just didn't work, now it did, but with unpredictable and not always favorable outcome.

Every night he visited Zalle' in Melroys and talked, fished information or just helped the elrue to manage the empty city. It was very beautiful but sad in its abandonment. The design of the buildings was intricate and the colors pale. It reminded Harry of multi-colored ice.

Zalle' told him that air elementals were creatures of nature, willful and flighty. They had absolute control of the wind and air, and thankfully this control came naturally to the newly fledged sylph, in contrast to his magic.

Harry significantly cut down on the flirting, and the elf himself didn't show any signs that he was attracted to him too. For some reason, this change irritated the sylph. He felt that he was neglected and deprived of the attention. But that wasn't true. Zallerion was always kind and considerate and seemed to be happy to be in his company. Somehow, though, it wasn't enough.

* * *

One evening, Harry strolled casually towards the Headmaster's office. The summon sounded urgent. The wizard wondered, if the old goat found any new leads on the Horcruxes.

"Tutti Frutti," said Harry to the gargoyle, as always feeling stupid in this situation. He never liked the password system in Hogwarts. It reminded him of spy movies and seemed unnecessarily childish. He was certain there were much more efficient ways with all the magic out there to ensure the security of passage.

The statue moved sideways and he stepped onto the extravagant escalator.

"Come in, my boy."

Harry long ago gave up on making Dumbledore to call him by name, surname, or anything else but "my boy", but the address still made him cringe. Still, he was the resilient creature and bore the humiliation with quiet dignity.

"Professor, are we going tonight?"

Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, my boy. We are… But if I am to take you with me, you must promise me that you will do everything I tell you. It will be a dangerous journey and I want you to listen to all my words, and obey all the orders."

"I can do that… Within reason."

"Harry…"

"If you don't agree with it, you can go alone." Not that Harry wouldn't follow. Heh.

The twinkly blue eyes looked at him in hurt and disappointment. The sylph was not moved.

"You've changed so much, Harry. What's happening to you?.."

"Nothing extraordinary. I just learned to have my own opinion on things and how to stand by it."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Very well… Then we are off."

* * *

That old geezer! Oh, how Harry hated him at this moment. If he hadn't know any better, he would be scarred by this experience. And even though he knew better, it didn't make this shit pleasant either.

"Please, please, no more…" moaned the white-haired wizard from the ground.

The sylph scooped another goblet of the poison and pressed it to the old man's chapped lips. None too gently, he forced his mouth open and poured the last batch into the protesting mouth.

"Drink it up, Professor." Dumbledore did and collapsed on the ground.

Harry glared hatefully at the prone figure and scooped up the locket from the emptied basin.

It was not a Horcrux. Just a simple locket. His inhuman senses told him that much. Still it looked familiar… He opened it and read the note. How curious… But he had no time to think about it right now. The splashing and otherworldly moaning (not Dumbledore's) alerted him to the Inferi's activity. He put the locket on his neck and lifted up the twitching figure of the Headmaster.

"No… Ariana… Help… My fault…"

Damn, but this bony body was heavy.

Harry dropped Dumbledore in the boat and glowered at the pandemonium. The normally weak_ Incendio _erupted from his wand in a wall of fire, scorching the vile beasts and clearing up the way.

Soon he was out of the cave and Dumbledore was regaining consciousness. Despite all his faults, the old man was a strong wizard and had a stubborn personality.

"Hang on, Professor we'll get you back to Madame Pomfrey in no time. She has the cure."

And that she did. Both the mediwitch and the sylph were of the opinion that Dumbledore wouldn't get away from this mess in such a simple way. Oh no, they wouldn't let him die.

"_Episkey_!" his mutated magic turned the mild healing charm into something more, and the pained blue eyes cleared up considerably.

Not wasting any time, Harry apparated them back to Hogsmead. The green and ugly Dark Mark hanging over the Hogwarts, like the worst bad omen, was not completely unexpected to the young sylph, but not quite welcome either. It seems all the plotlines were coming to their resolution on this very night. What a pain…


	6. Vows and Bonds

**AN:**

**Lo Lo**, m-m… No I didn't watch it. But I am glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one won't be a disappointment either. I do not like this teen angst fics, they are really well written, or maybe I just don't like the genre. Though, this chapter has its fair share of drama, but not a teen one.

**SiriusBlackIsGod**, **fraewyn**, **LGM**, **teenwitch18**, thanks for the encouraging words!

**icey91**, wow, thank you. That's high praise, indeed. I understand your situation pretty well. I don't use alerts but I have over 500 favorites, and I sometimes feel lost among all the updates and don't always remember the contents. Rereading shucks… So, you're quite welcome.

**yuis**, thanks. =) What are you confused about? ;)

* * *

**WARNING:** A bit of drama and tragedy in this chappy, though all is well in the end. Minor character death.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Vows and Bonds**

Harry planned to bring Dumbledore right away to Madam Pomfrey, but the old man was stubborn. The sylph even regretted using Episkey, maybe, the Headmater would have been more complacent then. If he went to fetch Snape, like the old man told him, god knows what would happen.

The sylph hesitated before opening the door, and the situation was taken out of his hands.

His body was petrified, while Dumblodore _let_ himself be disarmed by Draco Malfoy.

Harry's rebellious magic began nibbling at the restraints straight away and in a few moments, he was free to move. Still, he was content enough to lay hidden and watch the spectacle. Both parties made a great show of procrastinating, exchanging notes on great plans and digs at each other about who knew what. Well, that is until the other four Death Eaters showed up.

It was high time to interfere in the proceedings… And that horrible excuse of a werewolf infuriated both his human and inhuman halves.

Harry decided to forego wand usage and just willed _Stupefy_ onto the attackers, Malfoy included. They immediately collapsed. The sylph just hoped he didn't kill them. Although…

The young man threw off the Invisibility Cloak and walked to Greyback who already was twitching and coming to his senses. He stood above the beast and extended his hand…

"_Diffindo_!"

Well, bloodthirsty werewolf or not, but few would be able to live with a cut-off head.

"Harry!" came the horrified cry from behind him. The sylph just stood over the dead body watching it with both disgust and satisfaction. The crimes this man committed against other people's will and his perverse twisting of werewolf nature could not be forgiven.

"Harry, what…" Dumbledore came near him and saw Fenrir. "Merlin… Why?.. Why did…"

The sylph turned his head to Dumbledore and the wizened wizard stepped back in surprise seeing the ruthless face and lime-green eyes that shone in the night even through the glamour.

"His crimes are the greatest offence to freewill. Worse, he was traipsing on the will of those who didn't have the slightest chance to defend against him. And what's even worse, he imprisoned and twisted his wolf. These acts could not continue."

"Har…"

The door slammed open once more. Snape observed the scene in great confusion and dawning horror.

The Potions Master shakily raised his wand on the Headmaster, ignoring Harry for the moment.

"What now, Albus? You know I'd rather die than kill you."

"My boy, you have to. I don't want you to die either. And you are aware that I'll die anyway… I have two poisons running now through my body. It's hopeless.

"One, actually," decided to inform Harry his deluded mentor. "And I don't know why you think your other illness is incurable, you shouldn't rely on Snape's opinion only. He is a brilliant potions master, but he is not a Healer, and neither are you. You would have done well to consult Madame Pomfrey or any other specialist."

"For once, I agree with the boy, Albus. If there is a choice, I won't do it."

"But there is no choice!" the old goat was stubborn. "I lived long enough. I can go now, but you, my boy, you have a life ahead of you, and I refuse that you give it up for me."

"No."

"You swore allegiance to me. I _order_ you to do it."

Harry watched as Snape's hand rose once again. Now against his will. The snarky man did his best to war with it. But the power of the oath to the liege was stronger.

The young wizard seeing the struggle decided to help the dark-haired man and _willed_ him down into the unconsciousness.

"Harry!" Dumbledore sounded enraged. Oh well… "You do not understand what you're doing! He's sworn an Unbreakable Vow to kill me, should young Mister Malfoy fail! Now because of your actions he _is _dying! Look!"

The sylph looked down at his Professor. The three rings flared around Snape's body, slowly and painfully squeezing his life and magic out…

"No…" he thought he knew everything… But he didn't… He didn't know about the vow. "NO!"

Slimy, vile disgusting things. How _dare_ they constrict the will of another… He will not stand it!

The wind whipped chaotically around the Astronomy Tower. Harry's glamour was slipping in his rage. He didn't care… He dissolved and attacked the rings. He will not let them!..

* * *

This day was really like any other he had so far spent in Melroys. First, he checked out the rune barrier around the High Council Tower – though, the little piece of jungle in the city couldn't really be named as such anymore - then went to the library to select some books about elementals for Harry, visited Diagon Alley, browsed the stores, and dropped by the Muggle Chinese restaurant to buy a takeout. While being a house-elf he enjoyed doing housework zealously, but now he couldn't bring himself to do the cooking. It seemed that after his transformation he acquired a lifetime aversion to doing chores.

Despite the peaceful routine of the day, a sense of uneasiness Zallerion began to feel around midday kept increasing.

When the sun started setting down, Zallerion was already out of his wits and even afraid. Something bad was going to happen. He just _knew_ it. The race of elrue had never produced seers – if they had, perhaps, they would be able to foresee and prevent their doom, - but they had strong ties to their close ones and knew when they were in danger. And as the only one the elf could call his kin was Harry…

He had to hurry. Something was wrong. Very-very wrong.

* * *

The elf arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and the blazing Dark Mark in the sky confirmed his worst fears.

The sudden fury and despair assaulted him through the bond.

Zallerion looked up. The currents of wind were blazing in the tornado around the Astronomy Tower. He had no choice but to try to teleport into the eye of this mini storm, he couldn't get through to Harry otherwise.

The transportation proved to be successful. Though upon the arrival, he stumbled in the ungraceful and unelf-like manner and tumbled somebody down. He looked down on his landing mat and saw the shocked and uncomprehending face of Dumbledore. He had no time for this.

The elrue _gracefully_ sprang up and searched for the sylph. He registered vaguely the scattered around bodies of the Deatheaters, the severed head with its mouth open in the last silent scream, and the pile of empty clothes, before all his attention was concentrated on the scene before him.

Severus Snape was writhing in agony on the stone floor of the platform, the three flame rings surrounding his body. As he watched in horror, one of the rings gave out and disappeared with an ear-splitting sound of broken glass.

Zallerion lived long enough in the magical family to know about the Unbreakable Vow, one of the strongest oaths there was. It was called unbreakable for a reason. And now he witnessed the historical event of this vow being broken. Were sylphs really that powerful?..

Harry's presence was weakening, slipping away. The elrue in a flash realized what was happening. The stupid sylph was breaking the vow's magical ties, his very nature that loathed any restrictions couldn't let him behave otherwise. But he was killing himself in the process. And Zallerion could do nothing to stop him…

Zallerion never in his life experienced such despair and terror. He couldn't lose Harry. It sounded corny, but the boy was his life. All the meaning of his existence would be lost and he would wither away in loneliness – the unfortunate remnant of the long forgotten times. He couldn't…

The elrue breathed in slowly, trying to calm his thoughts, while his mind searched frantically for solution.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Zallerion started at the crude language coming from the benevolent Headmaster, but decided to ignore the question. The time was running out.

"Do not interfere!" he barked.

Breathing once again deeply, Zallerion closed his eyes and searched for the weakening bond and started pouring his magic to the sylph.

The presence strengthened.

The second ring went out.

The drops of sweat appeared on the flawless face of the elf. They slipped down his nose and temples, wetting his skin and threatening to break his concentration. Just a bit more…

The third ring broke. The lightning flashed in the sky and suddenly the night was still. It was disconcerting. Nobody and nothing in the vicinity moved. The screams from the other part of the castle seemed distant and irrelevant.

Zallerion had barely any strength left. A bit more, and he would have had to use his life energy. As it was, he still had enough power to call back the fatigued consciousness of his bondmate. The body materialized above him in the air and he was lucky enough to catch it in time to prevent the collision with the hard surface. The long tri-colored hair hung limply, with no unseen wind there to ruffle the ends, and the beautiful emerald eyes closed. But Harry was breathing. Just unconscious.

The elrue sighed in relief and hugged the motionless body closer.

He turned to the old wizard who made a motion to come nearer. Zallerion stopped him in his stride with a fierce glare.

"Take care of this mess, Headmaster. I'll return Harry when he is well again. And… I think you should keep all that happened here to yourself for the time being. Good luck."

With these parting words, the elrue dredged up his last magical resources and in whirlwind transported them both to Melroys.

* * *

Albus's mind was so overloaded, that it was curiously blank. He couldn't think and puzzle over the stranger's appearance and Harry's changes. He pushed all the contradicting events of the night into the back in his mind and started handling the _mess_. He revived Severus, bound the downed Death Eaters further and asked Fawkes to transport all of them into the Hospital Wing. He rushed back downstairs to help the others to fight. The members of his Order and the DA students were already pushing the invaders out…

* * *

The phoenix was deliriously happy that Albus the fool was still alive. He obediently followed his friend's order and transported all the miscreants where intended. And if one body and head disappeared somewhere along the way, turning to ashes in the scorching flames… Well, nobody really cared about Greyback, and phoenix being the elemental creature himself approved of the sylph's actions regarding this perversion of nature. Better that none of the traces of his being were left to further complicate the boy's life.

* * *


	7. Aftermath: Part 1

**AN: **This chapter is short and will be later edited and the second part of the chapter installed. Treat it as a partial draft.

* * *

**fraewyn, **thank you! Sorry for the long absence.

**teenwitch18,** thanks! Glad you liked it. No, I don't think I'll elaborate on the elementals topic in this fic. But an inspiration can strike, I suppose. Not definite.

**LoLo, =).** Glad to have you believe in me. This chapter is pathetically short, but it's not a full one yet. I must admit I chose a nasty place to end it, hope you'll forgive me.

**SiriusBlackIsGod,** thank you! Well, I suppose he suspects it. But the Headmaster is quite unsure of what happened.

**wickedtruth89,** Wow. Thank you. I actually quite liked your blah-blah. It's always good to read elaborate reviews and find out what exactly the readers like about the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aftermath, Part 1**

His dreams were as usual bizarre and illogical. He faintly remembered being a knight in the fairy-tale castle in the skies. He defended his queen's life, then somehow switched roles and observed the intrigues of the court from the maid's point of view. Then he enjoyed the life of a prince. All events were a mess and were now dissolving. The fluffy cloud he was lying on turned to the much sturdier surface of a bed.

Harry's nose twitched at the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee. The pillow that his head was resting on was soft and had coniferous scent. His mind was peaceful and his thoughts lazy. The sylph stretched out his body and opened his eyes.

The room he was in was unfamiliar but somehow it didn't disturb him out of his content mood. He was awake enough to recognize the lancet and patterned window frames, the pale pearl-colored stone of the walls and the typical vaulted ceiling with faded-out wall-paintings.

He was in the Lost City. Ergo, Zalle' was somewhere near and he suspected that the coffee aroma that woke him was of the elf's doing.

Therefore, Harry felt safe and very reluctant to think about anything, like for example, about what led him to sleep in Zallerion's quarters. He stubbornly burrowed further into the soft linens covering himself up to ears with the blanket.

After five minutes, Harry gave in and stood up. He was still dressed in his customary toga that appeared whenever he transformed from his immaterial state into flesh. The sleep vanished altogether and now he had to confront the vague and alarming recollections of last night. He remembered the strain of fighting against the Unbreakable Vow and his own weakening strength.

After taking a few energetic steps, the sylph collapsed on his knees, his head spinning.

Well, it seemed that he had yet to recover fully to go jumping around. He straightened himself, careful not to make any abrupt movements, and headed once again towards the doorway that was liberally missing a door.

The young wizard was greeted with a curious scene and couldn't help but stare, appreciating the contradicting view.

The room was spacey and from the first glance _looked _like a modern freshly installed kitchen. It had all the necessary parts such as an electric stove, steel sink, fridge, ventilation, and a multitude of wooden cupboards. However, there were peculiarities that one would not encounter in the muggle equivalent of the lodging.

The wonderful aroma originated from a modern-looking coffee-machine, which was plugged into some luminous plant in a basket. The same plants were situated all around the kitchen, apparently serving as the source of energy for all the electric appliances.

Harry studied the surroundings further. The floor was fashioned to look like a forest moss-grown floor and with his bare feet he felt some kind of velvety material. It was quite pleasant to touch. The ceiling and the upper part of the walls was covered with the liana-like and also luminous plant, which sprouted large white flowers at the irregular intervals. The sylph imagined this surreal room would look even better at night. In the daytime the effect of the exotic lighting of the flora was in general part lost.

The elrue himself was sitting at a medium-sized wooden table reading some newspaper and absent-mindedly stirring the black liquid in his cup. Upon Harry's appearance his ears twitched adorably and he looked up.

"Good morning, _mea_. Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

While Harry was anxious to question Zalle' about the last night events, he recognized the courtesy and decided not to rush.

"Coffee. Why did you call me _mea_? What's it mean?"

"Then help yourself. The cups are in the upper cupboard on the left, and the coffee is still stewing; it should be still hot."

Harry opened the mentioned cupboard and tentatively took out a simple white cup. His grip was still a bit unsteady and the china trembled in his hand. Still, he managed to hold onto it and pour coffee inside.

Zallerion, nevertheless, noticed his difficulty and commented on it.

"You did not recover fully yet. You don't have to strain yourself, if you are tired, you can ask for help, you know."

Harry waved the concern off and sat at the table across the elrue.

"That's alright, don't worry. I'll just transform later in the day. It'll rejuvenate me faster than rest and sleep. So… mea?"

"_Mea_ means love. The elrue used to call those closest to them by this name. "Do you mind?"

Harry stared into the calm but intent green-yellow eyes that seemed to convey some wordless message and pathetically lost the battle against the flush of blood that rushed to his face. He lowered his face, both pleased and apprehensive.

"No, not at all."

"Good... I was afraid I lost you…"

"What happened?"

"I felt restless all the day, by the time I figured that something was happening to you and arrived at the Astronomy Tower, you were already deeply engrossed intro _breaking _an _Unbreakable _Vow. Do you know how foolish that was? That was one of the stupidest and rashest moves you've made to date!!!"

"Don't scream at me… I couldn't just let Snape die, not when I assisted him in disobeying the Vow in the first place. After all, I'm not pointing out yours almost bludgering me to death. That wasn't the most brilliant idea either."

"That… episode is irrelevant in comparison. Getting back to the topic… You were stubbornly draining away your magic on the task, and would have died before breaking the vow, had I not supplied the necessary power through our bond. So your precious Snape is alive. And Dumbledore has seen both I and you in all our unglamoured glory. I think, I managed to impress on him not to divulge this information, although, he would have probably kept it to himself anyway…"

"Does he know anything else?"

"No, we were both exhausted at the time and in no position to offer explanations."

"I see…" Harry stared dumbly into the shallow depths of a coffee mug. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Harry," Zallerion's voice was soft and rich with some emotion. "I am a selfish man, and I really don't want to part with you anytime soon. Maybe, ever… Just please, don't risk your life, when the chances of failure are so high."

The sylph started when he felt Zalle's fingers taking his hand from his lap and pressing his lips to the pulsing vein. He didn't even notice the elf stand up. The man covered his hand with small closed-mouth kisses.

Harry's breath hitched from this fairly innocent gesture that was filled with so much reverence that he was sure he didn't deserve it.

"Zalle'…"

"Don't you realize what you mean to me, Harry? You are my everything… I wouldn't survive long without you being here."

"Zalle'…" The sylph reached with his free hand and stroked the man's cheek, then leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "Oh, Zalle'. I don't know… I… I don't think I would be happy without you too."

That sounded lame… But Harry couldn't honestly say that he wouldn't survive. But when he tried to imagine his life without the elrue, a big joy-sucking hole appeared somewhere near his heart. He would definitely miss the elf and he prayed he would never have to.

Harry slid down to the floor and pressed his dry lips to Zallerion's smooth ones and waited for response. There was none. In desperation he moved his lips, nipping and teasing, caressing the unyielding lips with his tongue.

Suddenly he was gently pushed away. The sylph tried to keep his face blank but he suspected he must've looked hurt and confused.

"Harry, is this what you really want? Because if you commit myself to me, I don't think I would be able to share you with anyone else in the future."

"I am sure. I had time to think about it. Besides, we're already bondmates, it's only natural that we progress further."

"You don't have to do this because of the bond," said Zallerion, eyeing the sylph in disappointment. "It's not some marriage or soulmate bond, it can have different implications depending on what we choose to make out of it – be friends, siblings, or develop a parental relationship."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Oh no, I definitely do not see you as my brother, as my son or as my father. I suppose we are friends, and we are family. But I want more out of that. I… I truly wish to be closer to you…"

* * *

Zallerion tried hard not to gloat. He was delirious that his scheme worked so well. Every time he spent in the company of the ethereal creature there were always moments when he wanted nothing more than to press the lithe body into any available surface in the vicinity and stake his claim. However, that wouldn't be wise. If the sylph wouldn't acknowledge him willingly, it would be all for naught. He couldn't be possessive and dominant on these early stages. Though, he doubted that the flighty creature would ever obey him without question or belong to him irrevocably and fully. Sylphs were loyal first and foremost to their own wishes and desires. It might sound selfish, but the fact was that sylphs were equally respective of the wishes of other people. However, they never would allow that appreciation to come conflict with their own freedom.

That's why he couldn't have used force and bluntness to ensnare Harry, but instead kept his distance. And now…

"Are you certain?"

"Very much so."

The sylph's smile was blinding and had a devastating effect on the elrue's self-control. The little voice in the back of his head futilely screamed at him that they were both still weak both physically and magically and this really wasn't the time to indulge into carnal activities, but Zallerion shut it up without much effort.

* * *


	8. Aftermath: Smut Part Beware NC17

**AN: **I am updating the seventh chapter, adding to it the smutty second part. For all who hoped and waited. ;)

* * *

**WARNING: NC-17 rated material in this chapter**, which basically is the whole Chapter 7, Part 2. _Skip it if you do not wish to read graphic maleonmale sex._

* * *

**SiriusBlackIsGod**, thanks. I hope the addition to the chapter will make you happy. :D

**fraewyn**, I don't know if I can help with that. *Shudder*. It really is a… disturbing image. Just don't try to remember Dobby's visage when reading this chapter.

**LGM**, thanks. Well, he has to have some control, if he wants to succeed in seducing a sylph.

**Lo Lo**, sorry it took some time for me to update. But I hope it will prove to be worth the wait.

**teenwitch18**, yes, my dear reader, your nose is not deceiving you. It is a lemon.

**denique**, thank you. I am glad you were not scared off by the pairing. Keep on reading! =)

**cyiusblack**, took some time, but I am back.

**Angel of Immortality**, thanks! I waited too, but no one did, so I took the matter in my own hands. ;)

**Zotikos**, thank you! I am happy you liked, even _loved_ the story. Hm-m… I thought I did describe Zallerion, but maybe it was not as thorough, I agree. I'll try to add more details as the story goes on. Possessive Zallerion is a marvelous idea, though I will not make it as obvious as beating up the offender as in some veela fics.

**Weavers**, well, not much I can answer to that. Whatever.

**TexasRose,** Thanks! You found Dobby/Harry fics? WHERE? Share the source! I am still not clear on Dumbledore's topic. I make it up along the way… I am really flattered you think I managed to pull off a believable fic with this pairing. =)

**Tommy14**, thank you! I would never have called this story clever, but I am pleasantly surprised you believe it so. Possessive Zallerion, Dumbledore's reaction – check, probably, will be in the next chapter.

**Ater Phasma**, I did come back. Thank you for the encouraging and kind words. =)

**HarrySlytherinson**, updated. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aftermath: Smut Part**

Zallerion tried hard not to gloat. He was delirious that his scheme worked so well. Every time he spent in the company of the ethereal creature there were always moments when he wanted nothing more than to press the lithe body into any available surface in the vicinity and stake his claim. However, that wouldn't be wise. If the sylph wouldn't acknowledge him willingly, it would be all for naught. He couldn't be possessive and dominant on these early stages. Though, he doubted that the flighty creature would ever obey him without question or belong to him irrevocably and fully. Sylphs were loyal first and foremost to their own wishes and desires. It might sound selfish, but the fact was that sylphs were equally respective of the wishes of other people. However, they never would allow that appreciation to come conflict with their own freedom.

That's why he couldn't have used force and bluntness to ensnare Harry, but instead kept his distance. And now…

"Are you certain?"

"Very much so."

The sylph's smile was blinding and had a devastating effect on the elrue's self-control. The little voice in the back of his head futilely screamed at him that they were both still weak both physically and magically and this really wasn't the time to indulge into carnal activities, but Zallerion shut it up without much effort.

He stood up and brought the light body of the sylph with him. His kiss was admittedly hungry and harsh, but he waited so long… And it seemed Harry didn't mind his forceful nature, sighing in bliss and welcoming his tongue into the coffee-scented mouth.

* * *

Never had Harry, both being human and sylph, thought that he would welcome a dominating partner. He wove his arms around Zalle's neck and pressed his body closer to the taller male's. The violent abuse of his mouth was strangely exhilarating and hot. Their kiss send sparks through his entire body, made his blood boil and eyes roll back into his head. He gave up the control but felt freer than ever. This state of complete abandon could only be compared to how he felt when dissolved and becoming one with air. And yet this was much different. Much more intense. The fire that was missing in his relationship with Ginny almost from the start, burned white and hot, causing tension to rise in his lower abdomen and his flesh harden.

Unable to contain himself, the sylph let out a soft whine and moved his hands to the mass of silky straight silver hair, that reached Zallerion's midback. Inadvertently, he touched the tips of elrue's ears. This innocent action caused the proud creature to jerk, moan and sag a bit in his arms.

Harry was thrilled, he wanted to know what else he could do to his one and only to produce such effect, to crush the barriers of the elf's arrogance and bring pleasure. His mind wondered briefly but vividly how that warm and hard body that he felt under Zalle's casual morning clothes, looked like. Just a passing thought and voila! - his favorite elf was divested of the aforementioned fabric in the blink of an eye. And what a glorious bronze-skinned body that was! The sylph again wondered what it would feel like to press his own naked body against the hard chest and the firm cock he acutely felt through his light toga. And surely enough, his skin was immediately free of all the constraints, his attire melted into the air.

The sylph gasped at the sudden feeling of bare skin on bare skin. He felt the other's blood rush and heartbeat thunder more acutely than his own, the swelled cock pulse against his own fluttering stomach.

* * *

Zallerion came to from his brief relapse of attention only to discover the naked state of their connected bodies. He distanced himself to look into the haze-filled emerald eyes and managed to ask in a hoarse voice:

"I take it we're not stopping at a mere kiss?.."

The answer was a throaty laugh that caused his cock to jump up, while his own gaze and mind were hopelessly drawn to the endless abyss of expressive pools of green that held a reassuring answer to all his doubts.

"Make me yours… And I'll be yours forever..."

These words sent a full-blown shudder through the elrue's body.

"If my _mea_ so commands, then so it will be…"

* * *

Harry didn't even know what prompted him to say such corny yet at the same time weighty words. They just slipped from his lips passing both his judgment and consciousness. But the confused sylph-wizard didn't have any time to ponder on the topic, as he was literally swept off his feet and carried bridal style to the bedroom.

Zallerion laid him gently atop the sheets and sucked greedily on his neck. Harry moaned and his body arched upwards.

In a minute or so the man abandoned the spot leaving behind a vivid bruise not that Harry knew that, he was just glad and sad for the break from squirming in pleasure. However, the sadistic beast with which the sylph learnt to identify his dear bondmate, didn't allow him any time to catch his breath and moved his mouth down his jugular to his chest and nipples, leaving hot and wet trails on the skin with his tongue.

"Mnghhhh…" if he was in the right mind, Harry would have probably been embarrassed at all the sorts of incoherent noises that his mouth chose to produce under the sweet torture. His virgin body was all too receptive to the knowledgeable ministrations. It seemed that Zallerion was either a prodigy in the field or that ancient elrue knowledge contained more than dry facts and history.

The elf sucked on his left nipple and Harry's body jerked once more, his arms tried to escape the strong hands that held him down. To no avail. Confined – not good, should he blast the perpetrator…

His thought process was interrupted again as Zalle' moved to lavish his right nipple with attention. He bit gently on the hardened bud, and the sylph softly cried out.

"Gads… St… Stop teasing. Zalle'! Or I'll… I'll…"

He was unceremoniously turned on his stomach and pressed down by the heavy body. His cock was now deliciously touching the fabric below and he felt the ominous hardness between his butt cheeks.

Zallerion stilled and his heavy breathing ruffled the hair behind the sylph's right ear.

"You sure are impatient, _mea_… We barely started…"

"Shuddap, I am ready, we can leave the arousing games for the next time."

"Hm-m… Next time? Will it be soon,_ mea_?"

"Just get on with it, you are almost there…" Harry lifted his butt and rubbed his crack against the eager cock, leaving no questions about where "there" was.

"Don't hurry, I still need to prepare your beautiful virgin ass…"

Harry groaned. "Just do it slowly, my body will adjust…"

"But…"

"Do it!"

* * *

Well, Zallerion couldn't argue with such confident creature, or at least that is what he tried to tell himself. He longed to bury his aching cock into the lively and beautiful body beneath him. And so he did. Slowly.

He was in fucking heaven and didn't know if he could abstain from ejaculating on the spot. The elrue, through his dazingly sharp pleasure, hadn't immediately heard the whines and gasps coming from the young male he was sheathed in.

"Harry? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" he asked trying hard to regain his bearings and concern.

"No-o, huh-aah… Everything is just p…perfect, just keep going…"

The elrue gladly complied.

* * *

Remembering the intense wishing with which he got rid of the clothes, Harry wished for his insides to be coated with slickness to ease the process. Still, it was painful, but as he told Zallerion, his inhuman muscles flexed and adjusted quicker than what would be considered normal. When his lover was fully inside him, the hurting lessened considerably and only little pain on the edge of the pleasure of being filled, remained. The elrue moved slowly at first, but the pace was thankfully gradually rising and…

"Holy Christ!.."

The hard flesh inside his ass touched something that sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body and his half-hard cock jumped to full alert in a second.

Zallerion just chuckled breathlessly and withdrew his cock altogether. Trying to remain calm, Harry questioned:

"What are you doing?.."

"_Mea_, turn on your back. I wish to see your face when you come."

_That_ he could do.

He turned on his back and drew Zallerion into the much desired kiss. Harry was soon again filled with the pulsing flesh, his legs were crossed on the small of elrue's back. Zalle's tongue drove deeply inside his mouth in accordance with thrusts that left Harry undone in throws of passion. The climax was so near yet escaping every time.

The sylph's hips moved up towards every thrust meeting the intruder eagerly, his long hair was once again living the life of its own, writhing on the sheets like a mass of black-and-white snakes.

"Mpphhg…" Harry freed his mouth to mutter a pathetically week plea: "Harder…"

* * *

There was no need to ask that from the elrue. He himself was on the verge of coming and went both harder and deeper, throwing the sylph's legs over his shoulders. He was so close…

Zallerion reached down to the hardened cock of the sylph and jerked it simultaneously with driving deep inside his bondmate's anus. Harry cried out and shuddered. Zalerrion barely registered the cock softening in his hand, as he drove his own orgasm into Harry's spasming inner muscles.

Frankly speaking, Zallerion never before had sex, as well as his bondmate. He, of course, jerked off sometimes after his transformation both out of curiousity and necessity when he was hard pressed not to attack the flighty sylph, but the real experience and pleasure was so much higher and richer. He couldn't wait for the repetition of this beautiful action.

He kissed the drained sylph gently, who was blinking up at him both sated and tired.

"_Mea_…"

"Love you, Zalle'…"with that not so unexpected confession Harry cuddled up to him and immediately fell asleep. The elrue didn't mind. They were both still tired from yesterday and now also from sex. Holding his beloved's body close to him, Zallerion easily slipped into restful sleep.

* * *


End file.
